videogamehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari 2600 Hacks
Other Atari 2600 Games *See List of Atari 2600 Homebrew *See List of Atari 2600 Reproductions *See List of Atari 2600 Demo & Non-Game *See List of Atari 2600 Prototypes and One-of-a-Kind Atari 2600 Hacks A''' *A Better Pac-Man *Acid Trip (Limited Edition) *Acid Trip (8-Bit Classics) *Acid Trip (Good Deal Games) *Adventure Plus *Alamogordo Landfill *Alien Menace *Another Adventure *Army of Darkness *Asteroids DC+ *Asteroids Vector Edition *Asteroids Vector Edition (Hozer Video Games) *Astrowar *Atari Shot Remix *Atrix '''B *Battle for Alderaan *Battlezone TC *Beanie Babies Bash! *Berzerk: Renegade *Berzerk: Voice Enhanced *Better Space Invaders *Blair Witch Project, The *Bobby is Going Home 2 *Borgwars Asteroids *Brokeback Atari C''' *Cat & Mouse *Centipede 2000 *Coffee Cup Soccer *Combat Redux *Combat Rock (AtariAge) *Combat Rock (Hozer Video Games) *Console Wars *Cory the Interviewer *Cosmic Bowling *Cute Dead Things *Cyplix PAL (Pre-Release) *Cyplix PAL (Packrat Video Games) *Cyplix PAL (Hozer Video Games) *Cyplix NTSC (AtariAge) *Cyplix NTSC (8-Bit Classics) *Cyplix NTSC (Good Deal Games) *Cyplix Conversion (AtariAge) *Cyplix Conversion (8-Bit Classics) *Cyplix Conversion (Hozer Video Games) *Cyplix 2: Kepone's Revenge *Cyplix 2: Kepone's Revenge (8-Bit Classics) *Cyplix 2: Kepone's Revenge (Good Deal Games) '''D *Dawn of the Dead *Dawn of the Dead (Salem Frost Edition) *Dead Sea Skull Catcher *Death Race *Death Race 2000 *Defender Arcade *Deflektor *Digital Press Holiday Cart *Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen *Donkey Claus *Donkey kong 2600: Pauline Edition *Donkey Kong Escapes! *Donkey Kong Escapes! (Re-Release) *Donkey Kong Vector *Doomzerk *Dragon Chase *Dragonsfire! *Dragster: The Duel *Drákōn Croisáde *DX-51 E''' *E.T.: Return to Earth *E.T. vs H.S.W. (AtariAge) *E.T. vs H.S.W. (Boxed Edition) *E.T. vs H.S.W. (Hozer Video Games) *Egg Head *Evil Dead *Evil Dead 2 *Exorcise '''F *Fat Albert *Fatman *Fish Revenge *Freddy VS Michael G''' *Galaxian 2000 *Galaxian Arcade *Glorb '''H *Halloween II *Halloween III *Harvey Birdman *Haunted Adventure Boo! *Haunted Adventure II Redemption *Haunted Adventure Trilogy *High Bid *House on Haunted Hill *Hozerquest: Thrifting Simulator *Hozer Video Games (Limited Edition) *Hozer Video Games I''' *Indy 500 XE (AtariAge) *Indy 500 XE (Hozer Video Games) *Intellivision Lives! *Intellivision Lives? (Hozer Video Games) *Invader X (Unreleased) *Invisible Pac-Man '''J *Jaws *Jaws (Re-Release) *Jaws (Unknown) *Joust Neo *Joust Neo (Hozer Video Games) *Jungle Jane *Jupiter Wars K''' *Kaboom! Fast Food Edition *Kabul! *Karate Plus *Krezreb (Unreleased) '''L *Laserman 2K3 *Laserman 2K3 (VGS Edition) *Lily's Woods *Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring *Lumberman M''' *Mad Max: The Road Warrior *Miniature Golf+ *Miniature Golf HD *Missadventure Revisited *Missile Command AM *Missile Command TB *Mr. Roboto *Muncher *Mystery Science Theater 2600 '''N *NWCGE 2K4 Invaders *NWCGE Invaders O''' *OSU: The Streak '''P *Pac-Law *Pac-Man Arcade *Pac-Zerk *Pac Invaders *Pac Invaders 2.0 *Pac Pollux *PackRat *Pepsi Loses *Phantasm *Pineapple 2000 *Pink Floyd Adventures *Pinky's Tennis *Pong 2D *Poo! *Poseidon R''' *Rambo in Afghanistan *Real Donkey Kong *Rescue Bira Bira *Return of Mario Bros (AtariAge) *Return of Mario Bros (Hozer Video Games) '''S *S.I. Plix *Santas Helper 2005 *Santas Helper 2007 *Skate of Die *Slot Invaders *The Smurfs: Arcade Action *The Smurfs: Travel in the Hidden Forrest *Space Armada *Space Armada (Hozer Video Games) *Space Invaders Arcade *Space Invaders Invasion *Space Invaders Vector *Space Invaders Vector Wars *Space Invaders Vector Wars (8-Bit Classics) *Steroid Pitfall *Suicide Adventure *Suicide Adventure II T''' *Tanks Deluxe *Tazer *This is Tronman! *THX-1138 *TP Bug '''V *Ventraa Invaders *Venture AE *Venture II (AtariAge) *Venture II (PackRat Video Games) *Venture II (CGE) *Venture II (Hozer Video Games) *VGEVO Asteroids W''' *Wacman *War of the Worlds *Westworld *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein VCS *Wolfenstein VCS: The Next Mission '''X *X3V0LuX *X3V0LuX (AtariAge) *X3V0LuX (Packrat Video Games) (Unreleased) *Xaxyrax Road Y *Yankeemania *Yellow Submarine